Sandals are becoming increasingly popular for activities such as walking, hiking, running, water sports, golfing, and a variety of other sports related activities. Sandals for such activities are currently available in a wide variety of different styles and shapes. For example, sandals typically include a leather or rubberized sole that can be attached to a wearer's foot by strap(s) extending across one or more portions of the wearer's foot. Sandals are generally classified as either “open-heel” or “closed-heel”. “Open-heel” sandals, for example, are typically provided with (a) a single strap that passes over the wearer's foot above the bridge, or (b) a combination of a strap with a center post or “toe-thong” positioned between two of the wearer's toe and extending from a strap over the bridge of the wearer's foot to the sole of the sandal (e.g., “flip-flops” or “thong” sandals). “Closed-heel” sandals typically include a strap or upper portion positioned behind the wearer's heel to support the wearer's foot within the sandal. Both types of sandals generally have an open toe structure.
One concern with many conventional flip-flops or thong-type sandals is that the strap that passes over the front portion of a wearer's foot does not fit correctly. For example, if the front of the wearer's foot is relatively thin, then the strap can be too loose and the wearer's foot can inadvertently slide forward and/or backward, causing chafing or blisters on the sole of the foot and on the skin surfaces under the strap or center post. Likewise, if the wearer's foot is relatively thick then the strap can be too tight, which can also cause chafing and/or blisters on the wearer's foot. Such ill-fitting sandals are uncomfortable if worn for any extended period of time and are generally unsuitable for most outdoor activities or sports.